Declaration of war
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Sherlock is kidnapped, Mycroft is blackmailed. Rape, violence. / Шерлока похитили, чтобы шантажировать Майкрофта. Жестокости, изнасилование.


- Мистер Холмс? – проскрипело в трубке. – Вам звонят из Лиги Абсолютного Освобождения.

- Откуда у вас этот номер?

- Аэропорт Хитроу, - шепнула помощница.

- Ваш брат был столь любезен… Он передаёт вам привет и предупреждает, что если Англия не признает Независимую Республику Хаккикатистан, у него будут серьёзные неприятности.

Трубку бросили.

Майкрофт принялся набирать номер брата.

- Не фиксируется, - ровным голосом сообщила помощница. – Последняя точка – университет.

Девочка хорошо работает, возможно, он оставит её и даст ей имя…

- Искать, - кивнул Майкрофт. – В какой стадии подготовка проекта по…

- Сайт МИДа упал, - перебила его помощница. – Взгляните.

На фоне привычной первой страницы сайта крутился ролик: флаг Хакикатистана, стол с нарочито нагло разбросанными оружием и наркотиками, главными национальными достояниями, люди в масках и камуфляже, голый заложник, привязанный к стулу. Пока один мужчина зачитывал требования, другие походя отвесили пару оплеух заложнику, но тот реагировал очень вяло, кажется, был под кайфом.

- Мы требуем признания Независимой Республики Хакикатистан и отмены экономических санкций в её отношении. Мы требуем освобождения наших братьев, томящихся в капиталистических застенках… легализации наркотиков… отмены авторских прав… запрета… разрешения… открытого диалога… вывода войск…

Майкрофт слушал внимательно. Требований было довольно много, террористы явно собирались торговаться в лучших традициях Востока.

Шерлок связался с этими парнями исключительно чтобы досадить Майкрофту. Заглянул из любопытства, остался – чтобы досадить.

От подпольных заседаний Лиги Абсолютного Освобождения веяло не таинственностью, а скукой. Участники разрушали мозг алкоголем и травкой, ругали «общество запретов и потребления», хвастались мелким хулиганством вроде писанины лозунгов на стенах или взлома какой-то мелочи. Акции протеста они, как правило, проводили отнюдь не в реале, а в сходках ценили травку, свободную любовь и общий душевный подъём.

В тот злополучный день к Шерлоку подкатил Стивен, угостил его сигареткой, которую курил сам, назвал «товарищем» и понёс какую-то околесицу про «настоящее дело», предлагая поучаствовать ради истинной свободы. Шерлок сигаретку взял и затянулся, потом снял с себя загребущие лапы Стивена. Тот очевидно имел в виду предложение стать подельником, а не только сексуальным партнёром. Шерлок курил, мозг потихоньку сдавал позиции, становилось легко и весело, так просто согласиться на любую забавную авантюру. Эти идиоты хотят, чтобы он изобразил заложника – пожалуйста! Пусть Майкрофт подёргается. Что может сделать пара юных придурков? Когда придёт время, «заложник» избавится от них в два счёта. Да, да, пока они не нашли кого-нибудь ещё, менее… приспособленного к этой роли.

Шерлок осознал свою ошибку, когда подсел в машину к «заказчикам» Стивена. Это были отнюдь не желторотые юнцы. Это была смертельная опасность, она соблазнительно пахла, переливалась из пурпурного в изумрудный, её можно было пощупать руками… Заставляющая кровь кипеть, притягательная опасность… Шерлок с радостным смехом устремился ей навстречу и позволил впиться жалом в предплечье.

У Майкрофта Холмса выдался трудный день. Глядя на его идеальный костюм и дежурную улыбку трудно было догадаться, что в и без того плотный график втиснули несколько экстренных совещаний, что это у него похищен брат, родной, единственный. Он с виду спокойно и размеренно исполнял намеченные пункты, делал дела, которые никуда не денутся, пока ты занят неожиданно свалившимся несчастьем. Кроме того, Майкрофту обычно и так поручали дела опасные и почти безнадёжные, от исхода которых зависела жизнь многих людей, а не только одного. Одного-единственного. Единственного на свете.

Они пытались тянуть время. Правительство не спешило выступить с официальным заявлением.

Сотрудники, которых вечно не хватало, словно старатели, перелопачивали тонны пустой человеческой породы: тех, кто был замешан в делах с Лигой Абсолютного Освобождения, тех, кто оказался в аэропорту в этот злополучный день, тех, кто попал в объективы камер, тех, кто контактировал с Шерлоком… Куда интереснее был список лиц, которых требовали освободить террористы. Маски были не столь непроницаемы, как это казалось тем, кто их носил, Майкрофт уже многое знал о хулиганах, красовавшихся перед камерой, заигравшихся мальчишках. Разумеется, истинные организаторы похищения в кадре не светились, и наверняка их стоило поискать среди товарищей «томящихся в застенках». Итак, что же их связывает?

И при чём здесь была очередная героиновая республика, область на афгано-пакистанской границе, которую контролирующий её полевой командир решил объявить независимой?

Время перевалило за полночь, когда на телефон Майкрофта пришло сообщение. «Думайте быстрее» и ссылка на один из бесплатных сайтов, где размещают изображения без регистрации. Снимки были отличного качества, очень яркие: Шерлок с разбитым лицом, кровь из носа заливает подбородок и грудь, Шерлок без сознания, синяк на рёбрах крупным планом, Шерлок с приставленным к горлу неестественно огромным ножом. А дальше какие-то изуродованные трупы, отрезанные головы, полуразложившаяся рука… Майкрофта передёрнуло.

Медленно выдохнув и переждав минуту, он дал подчинённым очередные указания, связанные со снимками.

Шерлок медленно приходил в себя. Было холодно, хотелось пить и в туалет, голова болела, тело затекло, а реальность имела тот отвратительный оттенок и привкус, которые Шерлок обычно чувствовал по окончании действия наркотиков.

- Товарищ, как ты? На вот, легче станет. У них этого добра завались, - что-то ткнулось Шерлоку между губ.

Он приоткрыл один глаз, увидел сигарету, потом Стивена в камуфляже и маске, закрывающей лицо, потом ещё одного человека, тоже в камуфляже и маске, насмешливо наблюдающего из дверного проёма, как Стивен возится с верёвками. Именно насмешливо – хотя лица не было видно, издевка сквозила в позе, в движениях.

Чёрт, кажется он спал на боку, на полу, привязанным к стулу…

Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, хотел вчера повыделываться, подразнить Майкрофта, привести прямо в ловушку юных идиотов, а сам-то каков идиот…

Шерлок очень не любил ошибаться. Впрочем, он не ошибся, что Стивен безвреден. Однако вчера, принимая угощение, напрочь отшибившее мозги, даже не подумал, что за идейным балбесом может стоять кто-то ещё. Он не любил ошибаться, но сейчас хотел ошибиться. Этот, насмешливый, был опасным малым, Шерлок его точно знал, ещё минута и вспомнит. Оставалось только надеяться, что удастся сохранить жизнь… честь… рассудок… здоровье… ох, не пришлось бы выбирать.

- И что ты, скажи на милость, делаешь? – поинтересовался насмешливый.

- Развязываю его, конечно же. Шерлок свой, в доску, он сам согласился помочь нам, не смотрите, что он из такой семьи. Как сказано в Писании: «Вот сёстры и братья мои», - пальцы неловко дёргали узлы на руках, меж тем как Шерлок осторожно двигал ногами, пытаясь восстановить кровообращение. Наконец верёвки были сняты и Шерлок осторожно поднялся, держась за стенку.

Насмешник незаметным движением переместился ближе.

- И давно ли? Давно ли ты на нашей стороне? – спросил он издевательским тоном, вплотную подойдя к Шерлоку и тесня его к стене.

Первый удар – лбом в переносицу и одновременно коленом в живот – застал насмешника врасплох, заставил согнуться и попятиться, от второго – сверху по затылку, двумя руками, сжимающими рукоять пистолета – он ушёл в сторону, удалось задеть плечо. Стрелять из пистолета, только что позаимствованного у врага, Шерлок пока не планировал, он смутно помнил, что преступников много, и была куда большая вероятность, что они сбегутся на выстрелы, чем на шум драки.

Быстро прорваться к двери не удалось, и это было плохо. Некоторое время Шерлоку удалось продержаться на ногах, но тело ещё плохо слушалось, в голове шумело и реакция замедлилась, да и противник попался опытный. Они покатились по полу, пистолет отлетел раньше, чем Шерлок решился от отчаяния нажать на курок, и после продолжительной возни на глазах у оторопевшего Стивена Шерлок оказался подмят врагом. Он безуспешно пытался оторвать чужие пальцы от горла, но те разомкнулись только когда у Шерлока в глазах совсем потемнело.

- Ты помог своему братцу засадить в тюрьму моего, красавчик. Знаешь, что такое тюрьма? Хотел бы туда попасть? Знаешь, что там делают с такими, как ты?

- А с такими, как он? – просипел Шерлок. Тьма перед глазами рассеивалась мучительно медленно.

Теперь Шерлок вспомнил. Братья Даффсы, подрывники. Тоже идейные, настолько левые, что рассорились с бывшими подельниками из ИРА.

Тут Кевин Даффс как следует приложил Шерлока головой о бетонный пол, и свет снова померк.

Останки на фотографиях принадлежали двум наркоторговцам, с которыми показательно расправились где-то на афгано-пакистанской границе бывшие подельники, чтобы неповадно было крысить. Майкрофту доложили об этом между встречей с премьер-министром и операцией по захвату подпольного оружейного цеха.

Затем, по дороге на очередное экстренное совещание, он выслушал доклады о продвижении дела брата, о торговцах органами в одной из провинциальных больниц, о бюджете МИ-6 на будущий год… Помощница-практикантка, пока безымянная, включила радио: в эфир передавали заявление для прессы, сделанное не премьером, всего лишь пресс-секретарём министерства иностранных дел, с призывами сплотиться перед лицом угрозы, не поддаваться панике, мол, ситуация под контролем. Майкрофт зашипел. Несколько служб, как всегда, работали вразнобой, ситуация была, разумеется, НЕ под контролем.

Холмс выхватил телефон. К сожалению, он ещё не дорос до того уровня, на котором мог вызвать на ковёр оплошавших служащих параллельного ведомства, но жертвовать братом из-за чьей-то глупости не собирался.

Пока оболтусы из университета обнаруживались то у подружек, то у родителей, то ещё где, поскольку дело было под выходные, родственники и подельники сидельцев находиться не желали. Как, собственно, не желали находиться некоторые из них и раньше, когда Майкрофт, по понятным причинам, желал их видеть и просил брата о содействии.

Из пяти имён в списке, поданном террористами, трое имели отношение к наркоторговле, четверо к антиправительственным организациям, двое были замешаны в похищении людей и убийстве, ещё двое – в ограблениях, и последний – в том и другом сразу. Шерлок имел дело со всеми пятью.

Так уж повелось с детства, что Майкрофт советовался с Шерлоком, потому что подобного сочетания ума и невозможности предательства найти больше не мог ни в ком. Шерлок не отказывал брату даже после того, как разочаровался в действенности, как он выражался, карательной машины государства. Даже после того, как Майкрофт занялся презренной политикой.

Последние годы были относительно спокойными. Шерлоку нравилось в Оксфорде, вольный дух и «процент умных людей выше среднего», лаборатории, полные новых игрушек. Количество эксцентрических выходок сократилось до минимума, а баловство лёгкими наркотиками и платоническое увлечение всеми профессорами по очереди, приводившее иногда к небольшому недопониманию со стороны последних, были такой мелочью.

И вот Майкрофт сам втянул брата в нечто ужасное.

На этот раз лёг один из университетских сайтов. Случилось это как раз во время очередного, третьего за день экстренного совещания.

- Сегодня мы поговорим о познании, - подражая ведущему научно-популярной передачи сообщил человек в маске. – О познании в библейском смысле этого слова.

Снова обнажённый Шерлок, а камера обошла его со всех сторон, давая убедиться, что это именно он, был на этот раз привязан к столу. Руки связаны вместе и до предела вытянуты вперёд, мышцы заметно напряжены. Ноги разведены в стороны и привязаны к ножкам, давая открытый доступ к самым интимным местам, выставляя их напоказ, на всеобщее обозрение.

Майкрофт громко сглотнул. Ему захотелось закрыть экран собственным телом. Брат казался таким беззащитным, на лицах окружающих мнились любопытство и похоть.

Но он сдержался.

Второй день подходил к концу, и всё становилось только хуже.

Шерлок пережил остаток первого дня, и ночь, и следующий день.

Он успокаивал себя, что могло быть куда хуже, много, много хуже. И… он пока не понимал, что происходит.

Его привели в сознание, отлив водой, сунули под нос бумажку и потребовали зачитать очередное обращение, слёзные просьбы к брату и всё такое прочее. Он отказался – и его побили, несильно, «так, чтобы не загнулся раньше времени», периодически фотографируя процесс. Похитители не особенно старались, как будто и не особенно нужно им было что-либо от Майкрофта. Да и от Шерлока – вопросов ему пока не задавали, требовали только не особенно нужного содействия. Они вполне могли начать его пытать просто со скуки или из мести – но не стали. Даже запугивания в первый вечер ограничились угрозой Даффса.

Шерлок решил проверить, в чём же дело, и упёрся. Били его трое – Даффс и двое вроде бы его людей, явно не из студентов. Хотя до того, как Шона посадили, братья работали исключительно вдвоём. Шерлок отвлекался, выискивая отметинки, уже начавшие проступать на одинаковом новеньком камуфляже и масках.

В комнате стоял густой запах сигарет с «травкой». За стенкой кто-то громко переговаривался, играла музыка. Потом мучителям как будто надоело.

Шерлока бросили на голый матрац в тёмной комнате без окон, напоследок заклеив рот скотчем. Он слышал, как Даффс, видимо главный здесь, приказывает часовому глаз с пленника не спускать. Некоторое время спустя зажёгся свет, часовой зашёл в комнату, уткнул сопротивляющегося из последних сил Шерлока лицом в матрас и без лишних разговоров трахнул.

Шерлок сумел довольно много, учитывая, что у него были связаны руки за спиной и ноги в щиколотках, плотно заняться узлами он ещё не успел: подсечка, удар ногами от груди, вскакивая на ноги – головой снизу в челюсть. Он надеялся, что у вошедшего будет при себе оружие, или удастся вырубить его ненадолго и выбраться в коридор, хотя бы ползком, но мужчина оказался крепким, ответил ударом в солнечное сплетение, потом с левой в челюсть, потом, дав для порядка пару пинков по саднящим после недавней обработки рёбрам, навалился сверху. Шерлок охнул. Тяжёлая рука тут же надавила на затылок, вжимая разбитым носом в вонючий, волглый тюфяк, дыхания не хватало, а вторая рука уже шарила в районе задницы.

Шерлок кожей чувствовал, как мужчина расстегнул собственные штаны, чувствовал шершавую ткань униформы, горячую плоть, острые зубчики молнии. Крупная головка упёрлась в анус, Шерлок замер, теперь любое его движение было на руку врагу. Охранник резко подался бёдрами вперёд, и оба застонали, один от удовольствия, другой от боли.

Однако удары, хотя резкие и грубые, скоро начали достигать чувствительного места, недостаток кислорода, кроме лёгкого головокружения, произвёл и другой эффект. Когда мужчина кончил, толкнувшись как можно глубже, снова застонал, и вышел из Шерлока, и сыто откинулся рядом на матрас, он оставил свою жертву полувозбуждённой.

- Маленький педик, - пробурчал насильник, отнимая у Шерлока украденный им в процессе ремень, единственное, что можно было увести. Ремень – уже практически оружие. – Воришка.

Он улыбнулся, сел, сложил ремень пополам и всыпал пленнику пару горячих по заднице. От возбуждения не осталось и следа.

Холод, начавший пробирать Шерлока, едва тёплое тело отстранилось, тут же усилился. Охранник поправил одежду и ушёл, пнув Холмса напоследок для порядка. Свет снова погас.

До утра Шерлока оставили в покое, и он стал готовиться к очередному побегу: обполз комнату, нашарил торчащую из остатков плинтуса кривую шляпку гвоздя и перетёр об неё верёвки. Из обрывков он собирался соорудить видимость пут, а ещё, разумеется, верёвка в умелых руках – достаточно опасное оружие.

Шерлок думал, что к рассвету вряд ли сумеет убить человека голыми руками, последние силы уходили на борьбу с холодом. Кутаясь в матрац, как мог, и весь дрожа, Шерлок не мог заснуть. Согревший его было, пока он боролся с верёвками, адреналин схлынул. Сырость пробирала до костей. Да ещё сосредоточиться не удавалось, липкие прикосновения мелкого уголовника (вот же пёстрая подобралась компания!) словно заново проступили по всему телу и зудели. Ныли царапины, ныли синяки, тошнотворно ныла задница, разбитый нос окончательно распух и отёк, вынуждая дышать ртом. Шерлок сорвал пластырь – только сейчас про него вспомнил – и глубоко, судорожно вдохнул.

Время тянулось бесконечно.

Наконец в замке завозился ключ, и Шерлок, вымотанный холодом и бессонницей, очнулся от навалившейся одури и осторожно потянулся, пытаясь восстановить кровообращение в застывших ногах и руках. Притерпевшееся тело снова затрясло, когда холод пробрался в места, худо-бедно прикрытые матрацем.

В комнату ввалилось сразу несколько человек, и Шерлок застонал сквозь зубы. Это был очередной провал. Но сдаваться без боя Шерлок не собирался, он пытался использовать даже мизерный шанс, подкатился под ноги одному, швырнул матрасом в другого, хлестнул верёвкой по глазам третьего, но в дверях налетел на чей-то кулак и был отброшен чуть ли не к противоположной стене.

Пара пинков, чей-то ботинок между лопаток… Теперь его скрутили основательно, верёвка болезненно впивалась в тело. Связанного, но продолжающего извиваться Шерлока потащили вчетвером, снова заклеив рот, едва он попытался кусаться. Резкая боль пронзила клык, видимо, сломанный или выбитый при ударе.

Пленника приволокли всё в ту же «съёмочную» комнату с зелёным флагом. Со стола, раньше заваленного наркотиками, оружием и деньгами, теперь сгребли остатки вчерашней еды. От запаха Шерлока замутило, захотелось пить или хотя бы прополоскать рот, чтобы смыть противный сальный запах и вкус. Вместо этого он оказался распяленным на столе, привязанным, несмотря на сопротивление, беззащитным, доступным.

- Нам посоветовали сделать кое-что на всякий случай, - шепнул, склоняясь к уху Шерлока, Даффс. – Сейчас ты наговоришь нам два текста. Первый – вчерашний, с просьбами к брату. Второй – о том, что ты осознал всю мерзость своих заблуждений, был недостоин иного отношения, виноват вместе со всем западным миром, проклинаешь королеву и правительство, отказываешься от брата, принял ислам, - тут Шерлок фыркнул, Даффс был ярым католиком. – Ты скажешь, что ты теперь наш.

Стокгольмский синдром, подумал Шерлок.

- Иначе мы, - ещё один мужчина в камуфляже (около сорока лет, курит, атеист, разведён, неаккуратен), взялся за слипшиеся от крови и грязи волосы пленника, приподнял и повернул его голову туда-сюда, показывая с десяток собравшихся, - мы будем драть тебя на этом столе, пока не запросишь пощады.

Воспоминания минувшей ночи комом подкатили к горлу.

Один из мучителей сорвал пластырь, и Шерлок, на миг прикрыв глаза от боли в потревоженном зубе, выдохнул:

- Нет!

Бог с ней, со всей остальной чушью, но как бы ни были сложны и запутаны его отношения с братом, отрекаться от Майкрофта он не собирался.

- Конечно, наша маленькая шлюшка от такого удовольствия не откажется, - на спину Шерлоку опустились две небольших картонных коробки. Судя по ощущениям, Даффс потянул из одной салфетки. Миг спустя холодная и влажная салфетка прошлась по члену Шерлока, по ложбинке между ягодиц. – Тяните жребий, парни!

Шерлок вспоминал потом, что в тот момент очень хотел жить. Он серьёзно рассчитывал найти всех этих людей, запретил себе отключаться от происходящего, пытаясь превзойти самого себя в выжимании мелочей из реальности. Глаза ему завязали, оставались ещё слух, обоняние, осязание, дать себя попробовать на вкус насильники не решились, памятуя о буйном нраве пленника. Он запоминал прикосновения чужих рук (род занятий, характер и не только), чужих наваливающихся тел (рост, комплекция и не только), от которых трясло и хотелось выпрыгнуть из собственной кожи, Шерлок ненавидел чужие прикосновения и так далеко позволял заходить только брату. Разумеется, он не собирался проводить опознание по тому, как чувствуется тот или иной член в его заднице.

Некоторые из мучителей давали себя запомнить, возвращаясь снова и снова, в том числе и вчерашний охранник, а некоторым, робко присоединившимся после очередного круга, хватило и одного раза. Некоторые и вовсе не подошли. Даффс – Шерлок ещё помнил ощущения драки с ним и пальцы на горле – лишь стоял рядом и распоряжался действом, здесь он был главный, но кто-то был и над ним, кто-то, объединивший всю эту разношёрстную компанию: левые студенты, опытный террорист-одиночка, несколько уголовных типов, отрабатывающий должник, чьё место было не намного лучше шерлоковского… Одетые в одинаковый камуфляж и маски, чтобы не быть узнанными… в том числе и друг другом…

Эта мысль пронзила его, как молния, как резкая боль.

Но и настоящей боли было предостаточно.

«Охранник» трахал Шерлока медленно, с оттяжкой, хозяйски похлопывал по заднице, оглаживал бока. Вбивался неторопливо и равномерно, словно знал, что успеет сегодня не раз и не два. При этом не выпускал из зубов сигарету, и ронял пепел на спину пленника, слегка обжигая нежную кожу. Он не был жесток, но был ненасытен, возможно, в обычной жизни не пользовался успехом, Шерлок предположил физическое уродство, заметное, скорее всего, на лице.

«Слесарь» (мозг перевёл тактильные ощущения в зрительные, характерные мозоли на руках, возможно, взломщик или медвежатник, сидел, с севера, плохие зубы…), напротив, с садистским удовольствием засовывал в Шерлока ненормальных размеров член, стараясь войти целиком, глубже, сильнее. Распознавая его по шагам, Шерлок уже сжимался, как сжимался в ответ на каждый болезненный толчок, делая только хуже. Ему казалось, что его насаживают на кол, не помогали закушенные губы, сквозь них прорывался крик, когда огромные, сильные руки (сам небольшого роста, кажется, горбат…) дёргали бёдра жертвы на себя, а потом резкий удар вколачивал в острый край стола, а внутри всё как будто рвалось с треском. Ко всему прочему «Слесарю» нравилось пускать в ход ногти и зубы, он исцарапал Шерлоку спину, искусал шею и плечи, пару раз приложил его лицом об стол, потревожив вчерашние синяки и ссадины.

«Должнику» приказали подойти, у него долго не получалось, член падал, «Должник» пыхтел (одышка, полнота, астма, сердце, гладкие руки, сидячая бумажная работа…), теребил член, пытался втолкнуть его в Шерлока. Ему пригрозили, что ляжет сам, напугав ещё больше, и по приказу Даффса «Должник» начал трахать пленника пальцами, второй рукой дёргая себя отчаянными рывками, сердито всхлипывая. Наконец ему удалось вставить, он заёрзал, проходясь по горевшим огнём свежим трещинам, и кончил – чуть ли не со слезами, закусив губу.

Кто-нибудь из студентов подскакивал, торопливо, не задумываясь, засаживал, словно справляя нужду, и снова возвращался «Охранник», или «Слесарь», или ещё кто-нибудь из тех же бывалых, и Шерлок не выдерживал, вскрикивал, а Даффс, видимо, снимавший всё это на камеру, приговаривал:

- Давай , давай, покричи для брата. Покажи, как тебе это нравится. Мы прекратим, как только ты скажешь «хватит», но тебе ведь хочется продолжить? Как ты думаешь, ему понравится только смотреть? Он хотел бы к нам присоединиться?

Это длилось целую вечность, но всё-таки кончилось. То ли Даффс подал знак, то ли мучители насытились на первое время, но комната опустела, свет погас, всё стихло. Шерлок почувствовал себя очень одиноким, брошенным, забытым в тёмной и холодной пустыне. Всё тело болело, воздуха не хватало, нос окончательно опух, а горло было сорвано. Повязка на глазах промокла от слёз и холодила кожу. В воздухе висел запах пота, спермы, крови, мешавшийся с тяжёлым сладковатым запахом травки. С уходом врагов уровень адреналина стал падать, тело начало мёрзнуть, вспомнило, что ему нужна новая доза наркотиков, и Шерлока заколотило так, что ножки стола застучали по полу.

Он постарался сосредоточиться на верёвках. Может быть, удастся их растянуть? Может быть, получится перевернуть стол на бок, сломать его при падении, что маловероятно, и на шум не сбегутся, что ещё маловероятнее?

В этот момент в комнату кто-то вошёл.

- Товарищ… - это был Стивен. Он осторожно подошёл к Шерлоку и начал вытирать его всё теми же влажными салфетками, заставляя шипеть от боли и усилившегося холода. – Товарищ, я не знал, я не думал, что так выйдет…

Когда Шерлока пустили по кругу, при всех, Стивен стоял в стороне. Может быть, удастся сыграть на его совестливости и сбежать?

Мысли пленника вильнули в сторону. Он с ужасом представил возвращение в университетский городок, где любой встречный может оказаться одним из этих. Счастьем было, что они пользовались презервативами, не доверяя друг другу, и если он что и подцепил, только вчера от охранника. Унизительная процедура осмотра…

Шерлок не заметил, когда движения Стивена изменились, из методичной обработки превратились в поглаживания, ласку… Да какая уж ласка, если любое прикосновение сейчас было жестокой пыткой?

- А я ведь правда хотел тебя тогда. И сейчас хочу. Ты ведь простишь меня?

Стивен трахал его и просил прощения… Мозг отказывался это принимать. Шерлок не выдержал, заплакал от боли, усталости и безумия происходящего, заплакал беззвучно, закусывая истерзанные губы, всем телом содрогаясь от рыданий.

Но это был ещё не конец. Отвязывать его никто не собирался. Секс-марафона больше не устраивали, так, захаживали между делом то один, то другой, растравляя начавшие затягиваться трещины…

- Это наше последнее предупреждение, - сообщил мужчина в камуфляже. На этот раз видеофайл был разослан в редакции нескольких центральных газет и телеканалов. – Если в течение двух часов наши требования не будут выполнены, вы получите заложника по частям. Вопрос к мистеру Холмсу-старшему: какая часть тела брата нравится вам больше всего? В каком порядке вы бы хотели его получить?

Майкрофт отёр пот со лба. Никаких следов. Никаких. Кто-то очень аккуратно их заметал. Половина отпущенного срока уже истекла – пока суд да дело…

Как он посмотрит в глаза мамуле? Майкрофт попытался представить жизнь без Шерлока, беспокойного, непутёвого, кидающегося из крайности в крайность, обидчивого, язвительного… Блестящего, неожиданного, полного идей и жажды приключений… И в редкие минуты покоя – домашнего, покоряющего особым шармом и странной красотой, бывающего и доверчивым, и тихим, и ласковым…

Майкрофт застонал сквозь зубы.

- Сэр, - к нему подошёл парень из аналитического отдела, - Колин Даффс, номер три в списке, час назад скончался от сердечного приступа, из Пентонвилля догадались сообщить только что…

В глазах у Холмса-старшего потемнело, он отвернулся и прикрылся первой попавшейся папкой, пережидая минуту паники. Подчинённые не должны были видеть его таким. Впрочем, папку он ухватил вверх ногами, как с обидой заметил после.

- Сэр, по делу о похищенных органах…

- Сэр, касательно побега…

Шерлок был единственным только для Майкрофта. Для мира он был одним из многих.

По истечении всего срока Майкрофту доставили посылку, и пока одни его подчинённые пытались двигаться вдоль новой ниточки, другие осторожно вскрывали послание – проверяя на возможные опасности, стараясь ничего не потерять.

- Плотная бумага светло-коричневого цвета… верёвка… ящик деревянный размером четыре на шесть дюймов… соль поваренная… ухо мужское, правое…

Майкрофт схватился за сердце.

- Отрезано после смерти…

Воздуха в комнате не осталось.

- Принадлежало пожилому человеку. Ещё одно ухо, женское, тоже правое, серьга-гвоздик из жёлтого металла с камнем-кабашоном, предположительно опалом…

Поздней ночью, сделав несколько кругов по Лондону, Майкрофт оказался в подвале законсервированной электростанции. Он решил лично участвовать в операции, хотя последние лет пять, даже выезжая на место, сам не лез под пули. Но не в этот раз.

Странные террористы, посылающие угрозы и не ведущие переговоров. Странный благодетель, подкидывающий загадки, заставляющие метаться из одного конца города в другой, чтобы найти очередную подсказку и очередную часть тела, грозящую каждый раз оказаться шерлоковской…

Майкрофт толкнул плечом дверь, на которую указывал чей-то отрезанный палец, отскочил в сторону…

Здесь снимали проклятые кадры. И здесь был Шерлок, всё ещё растянутый на столе, под беспощадным ярким светом, истерзанный, беспомощный. В воздухе висел густой запах наркотиков, секса и насилия. И Майкрофт с ужасом осознал, что ему хочется взять Шерлока, прямо сейчас, нет, в исцеляющий секс по живому он не верил, ему хотелось быть таким же грубым, стереть чужой запах, наставить собственных меток, по новой застолбить собственную территорию. Но следом шли его люди, и Майкрофт накинул на брата новенькую, выданную для этой операции форменную куртку.

Шерлок, сперва сжавшийся, узнал его по шагам и затих. Майкрофт обошёл стол, сорвал с глаз повязку, и Шерлок, видимо, понял смысл хищного выражения на его лице, потому что отпрянул, сколько позволяла верёвка, тянущая его руки вперёд. Майкрофт перерезал впивающиеся в тело путы и осторожно поцеловал сочащиеся сукровицей ссадины на запястьях.

- Я понял, что это было, - возбуждённо, с пулемётной скоростью тараторил Шерлок, когда скорая везла его в больницу. Майкрофт сидел рядом с носилками лежащего на животе брата, держал его за руку. – Это нечто новое. Преступный мир объединяется. Нашлась сила, способная заставить их работать вместе, диктовать собственные законы. Это намёк, это вызов, это демонстрация силы! Даффс… ищите Даффса, скорее всего, он один знает настоящего заказчика.

Шерлок сыпал собранными данными, будто пытаясь вывалить на Майкрофта их все разом, опасаясь не успеть или забыть, к счастью, брат был способен запоминать с той же скоростью. Разве что не стоило сейчас говорить, что Кевин Даффс валялся в том же подвале мёртвый. Или что пару минут назад там произошёл взрыв, очередной взмах лисьего хвоста, заметающего следы.

Шерлок начал путаться, повторяться, - начало действовать успокоительное, - напоследок пробормотал сонно:

- Это война…

Впереди были тяжёлые годы, бегство из университета, зависимость, нарколечебница, психушка, метания из крайности в крайность, от продажи «осквернённого» тела за дозу до полного отказа от физических контактов, от истерик до холодной отстранённости, годы, тяжёлые для обоих. Майкрофт отчасти предвидел их, но сейчас и думать не хотел, хватит ли Шерлоку силы воли вернуться к полноценной жизни. В эти первые часы достаточно было того, что брат просто есть.

- Это война, - сказал однажды Шерлок. – Она давно объявлена. Я слишком долго отсиживался. Я ухожу на неё добровольцем.

И Майкрофт понял, что брат пошёл на поправку.


End file.
